


Flowers for you

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred going for it, Fluff, I mean sorta at least, Isolation, M/M, Soulmates, USUK - Freeform, Vampire England (Hetalia), Villager america and canada, Wrist Biting, flower ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Alfred and Matthew move to a quiet village, but what happens when they find out said village it bothered by a vampire that might like flowers.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alfred what did you do?" 

The exaggerated sigh from his brother made Alfred look up from the meal he was prepping. Matthew stood in the doorway, hands on his hips and sharp eyes looking towards the younger twin. Wanting to avoid the subject as long as possible, Alfred turned to look back at the vegetables he was cutting to presume back to his task. "What do you mean?" 

It was pretty obvious that Alfred knew exactly what he was talking about and Matthew knew just how he could get them to the subject no matter how much his brother tried to avoid it. "I heard a lot of rumors saying you gave Kirkland a rose. A red rose to be exact! Do you have any idea dangerous that could have been?" 

-

They had moved into the village a couple years ago, looking for a change in scenery after living in the same city with their parents for forever. The first few weeks had gone by like anywhere else, but soon the stories about the village vampire reached their ears as well, hidden in warnings and stated clearly to keep them safe. The vampire lived in a mostly deserted part of the area, but would walk amongst the people now and then. They would be fine if they stayed out of his way and never looked straight at them. Neither had really believed that until they caught sight of said vampire while shopping for ingredients one evening. At first the man had looked like any other, messy blond hair and nice clothes an all, but it soon became apparent that all the villagers stepped out of the man’s way, all conversations dying down. Matthew had looked away like they had been told to, but Alfred had only torn his eyes away from the man when Matthew tugged him along. 

The second time they saw the vampire, was also when they learned his name, or well a part of it. "Mister Kirkland, sir, I hope this pleases you," the woman spoke with a slightly wavering voice. Kirkland reached for the flower, but instead grabbed her arm, biting into her wrist. No one did much anything, only shook their head. Before long the vampire pulled away, licking the wound to mostly close it off. The moment he let go the girl slumped onto her knees and only got people rushing to her once Kirkland had left. 

Matthew had been worried about the girl, while Alfred asked the first local about the flower thing. The old lady explained how Kirkland had told the village if they gave him flowers he would like, he would stay away for longer, but if he didn't like it, he would punish the giver in one way or another. After getting home that day Matthew had first still been worried about the woman, but something about Alfred certainly made him a little worried as well, though he couldn't put a finger on it. 

His fears had been proved justified today when the rumours and even more so by the way Alfred ignored him. "What did you think you were doing? Everyone knows what a flower like that signifies, even between two humans. People have been hurt by less romantic flowers." It was then that Alfred set his knife down, but even then didn't turn to face him. "I'm trying to court him," he mumbled under his breath silently enough that Matthew could hope that he was hearing wrong. "What?" 

"I want to try to court him!" Alfred turned around, face flushed with a blush Matthew had never seen on his face. "And before you start nagging me about the dangers, just think about this. He didn't hurt me. I gave him the rose and he took it. All he did was ask if I wanted to be some hero to drive him away, but seemed surprised when I said I wanted to see him again tomorrow and just wanted him to have a flower since he liked them so much." He left out the bit where Kirkland had smacked his hand away when he had tried to reach and hold one of his. 

Matthew stared at his brother, dumbfounded by all this. Alfred had done a lot of wild things while they grew up, but this was certainly took the cake.

"Alfred this vampire is-" 

"Arthur." 

"What?" 

"His first name is Arthur. Stop calling him as just a vampire."

The look of certaintinity in Alfred's face took him by surprise and it was then that Matthew realised it was too late to stop him. 

He could only hope his brother wouldn't crash and burn by the end of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seemed to be hopes for a continuation, so I was more than happy to obglide! The vibe here might be a bit different than in the first chapter, but I hope you'll still enjoy it!!

Laughter filled the room from the open window, making the inhabitant sigh to himself. Arthur walked over to the window, not minding the sunlight shining in from it at all, and leaned against the wall next to it. Emerald eyes landed on a now familiar figure playing around in the garden with the cats that usually hung around. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched Alfred tumble around like a child with no care in the world about where exactly he was playing. 

For years humans had just left him alone in his house, barely even acknowledging him even if he went to the village. There had been no one for him to talk to, hell he hadn't even really been looked at. A part of him wondered when did it start. For as long as he could remember, this house had been his home. Arthur knew there had been others living here with him, blurred memories of running around these halls and rooms with someone to play with confirming his beliefs. Playing tag around the house, doing little tricks on the others and finding the best hiding spots to run away to. Memories of warm hands pulling him along and blue eyes sparkling with mischief and wonder. A face hidden behind a sloppily put together bouquet of flowers and late night talks about adventures they would share in the future. 

He had had a childhood, but somewhere down the line the memories of it slowly slipped away. At times he wondered what had happened to the other people in this house, especially since he couldn't find any sign of them having been there, but eventually he had given up on that as well. Faith often worked in confusing ways, but it always held a purpose of some kind to it and he didn't want to question that. Years of loneliness and being ignored did a good job to make the once happy child turn more bitter, snappy and protective of himself, but underneath it all he was just as lonely as any other person would be. Arthur didn't know who turned him or how it all happened, but at this point didn't exactly care to know. Just the thought that he hadn't always been alone had been comforting enough to make him keep up the house and its garden. He wasn’t sure how many, but years passed before he got enough of not gaining any attention at all. Thus he had come up with the flower arrangement. Truthfully he didn't need to drink blood to survive, but the villagers didn't know that so he used it to his advantage. By telling the humans he might stay away longer, if they gave him flowers that pleased him, he managed to get himself some form of interaction, even if he had to play the role of a villain for it to work. Biting the people who clearly had just snapped off the closest plant gave him an excuse to touch someone and get a reaction out of the humans around. It was all a bit dramatic, but it was the safest option for him to take without putting himself out there too much. 

So one could imagine his surprise when a human didn't flinch away just from seeing him. Arthur had heard the rumours of new humans having moved here, but nothing could have prepared him for what it truly meant. After the first couple times of catching glimpses of these brothers, Arthur had returned to his home with a tingle in his chest. Not even that had prepared him to be given a flower and asked to come back soon anyway. The vampire could remember staring back at the human, confused and with a sense of dejavu hitting him in the face at the sight of the bright blue eyes on Alfred's face. Something about the way this human looked at him made his stomach flip in the best way possible, though Arthur did his best to not show it on his face. He had requested Alfred's name and given his in return, though unsure why he needed these informations. 

After the first rose, Arthur began receiving more and more flowers from Alfred. At first he had just left as soon as he got his flower, but soon they started talking and things fell into a calm routine. The villagers gave them weird looks, but didn't comment anything as they walked along the village path, Arthur carrying the flower of the day in his hand while listening to Alfred ramble on. Those walks had eventually lead to his home and Alfred had seen his garden, eyes shining bright as he looked at it. 

"You must seriously love flowers, if you asked for more despite having all these in here already," the human had commented while lounging on the grass in the garden. Arthur had only huffed and stated that obviously he did, though it wasn’t until a few weeks later that he told Alfred about the hazy memory of someone giving him flowers that made him care about them so much. There had been no mockery of his memories or lack of, just a comforting hand taking a hold of his to remind the vampire how he wasn’t alone anymore. 

The visits had gotten longer and one night Alfred had even convinced him to stay the night with him and his brother. Arthur had met Matthew before this as well and they ended up going along okay, so the vampire hadn't thought the idea of staying to be so bad. The morning that followed said stay had been pretty lively, as Arthur had awoken only to find Alfred looking at him from the doorway. Apparently neither of the brothers had expected Arthur to actually sleep, so finding him sleeping curled up had been a surprise to Alfred and the man hadn't had the heart to awake him, or so he said. The vampire had rolled his eyes and gotten up much to his friend's disappointment. 

The more time he spent with Alfred, the more Arthur began to understand his situation. None of the memories had gotten any clearer, but soon he just knew Alfred was the one who he had grown up with. Ah, perhaps not Alfred's this self, but a form in a previous life. Slowly after realising that, Arthur had also found a name to his feelings for the man. Ice and stone chipped away from his voice and expressions, making the vampire happier than in a long time. The villagers still strayed away from him, though more and more smiled whenever they saw him with Alfred. Arthur didn't really care about what the villagers thought, but he did admit that it was nicer to be able to walk in the village without feeling an aura of fear swamping him. 

Their first kiss had happened in the garden as well after Alfred had handed him a bouquet very similar to the one Arthur remembered receiving as a child all those years ago. After that their touches escalated and the vampire indulged in hugs in the privacy of his home, a part of him just happy at how right it all felt. 

Now he didn't need to feel alone in the big house anymore. Arthur had come to terms with how he might be cursee to wait for Alfred to return whenever a lifetime ended, but what was a little waiting when he could always fall in love again with the person his destined had become that time. For now though, he could do much more than just wait and watch. Arthur pushed away from the wall and headed to the door. He had barely made it outside before Alfred came over to him and picked him up, spinning them both around a few times. Where Arthur might have lashed out verbally before, now the vampire could only laugh and hold on until the spinning stopped and he could steal a kiss from the grinning lips of his beloved.


End file.
